


STORY OF JOHN & DOYOUNG

by KeraCapio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio
Summary: *原创女性角色
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	STORY OF JOHN & DOYOUNG

PART 1. JOHN & JENNIFER

没有别的词比“天作之合”更适合用来形容John和Jennifer。

John和Jennifer从相遇起就是天定的缘分：Jennifer是John搬到芝加哥北郊后第一个和John搭话的人。

阳光下闪闪发光的金色长发和点缀在鼻梁上的可爱雀斑，这是John对北郊的第一个印象。

John和Jennifer在一起是在高二的homecoming。

他们在舞池的最中央接吻，伴随着《Summertime Sadness》交流浓情似蜜的眼神，就好像能从对方的眼里看到美好的未来。

John和Jennifer的爱情开始于夏天，在冬天结束。John这时候比较常听到别人叫他“徐英浩”。

徐英浩在熬了两天夜完成论文之后从韩国飞回芝加哥，本来要准备的惊喜在看到了Jennifer和另一个男人接吻后白费了。

但也不算白来，至少徐英浩今年没错过芝加哥的初雪。

在吐出的烟雾之中，徐英浩还看到了提着两个购物袋从超市回家的金道英。

PART 2. ABOUT DOYOUNG

金道英一直都叫金道英。

其实一开始金道英叫金东营，但由于徐英浩当时的韩语发音很差，所以金道英一直被徐英浩叫作“金道英”。

金道英和徐英浩的故事开展得平平无奇。

他们因为学习互助小组相识，学习上其实没能互相帮上什么忙，倒是彼此多了一个一起刷电影的玩伴。

金道英是在看《侏罗纪公园》的时候喜欢上徐英浩的。

没有浪漫的背景音乐，也没有营造出什么合适的氛围，甚至电影都没有发展到高潮部分更提不上什么“吊桥效应”。

金道英只是突然觉得，好像一直这么下去也不错。

但显然徐英浩不这么想。在一周后徐英浩第一次翘掉了他们的电影之夜，和他的新女友兼旧青梅竹马一起泡图书馆。

就好像他们在认识了十一年之后突然变得很有话聊，或是徐英浩突然意识到了他是个以学习为己任的正经高中生。

巧合的是当天要看的电影是《侏罗纪公园2》，但金道英看到一半就睡着了。

以致于金道英至今都没补完《侏罗纪公园》系列。

PART 3. FOODS / FLOWERS

金道英没想到会在这时候遇见徐英浩，毕竟徐英浩现在在韩国上大学，只有假期才会回到芝加哥。

金道英每年至少能见到徐英浩两次，一次是暑假期间如果金道英出门就会有一定概率和他在楼下偶遇——毕竟他和Jennifer住同一栋楼；另一次就是圣诞节。

而显然今天和这两个节日都不搭边。

徐英浩碾灭手里的烟扔进垃圾桶，朝他走了过来。

“怎么拎这么多东西。”徐英浩就像他们今天之前也仍旧每天都见面一样，极其自然地开始跟他搭话。

金道英想表现无所谓地耸下肩，但手里的重量阻挡了他的动作：“快下雪了——已经开始下雪了，接下来一周都不想出门。”

“你还是一样不爱出门啊。”徐英浩接过其中一袋，打开往里看，“噢，我也想吃意面。”

“谁说这里有你的份了？”金道英翻了个白眼，“一见面就开始蹭吃蹭喝，连讨好贿赂这一重要部分都省略了嘛？”

徐英浩偏过脑袋和金道英平视，“谁说我要白吃你的？”他笑道，把手里的花递到金道英面前，“我这不是带着花呢嘛。”

金道英斜一眼他手上的花，然后说：“要么把花扔了，要么别跟着我。”

徐英浩从善如流，立马大跨两步把花扔进了前面的垃圾桶里，还是笑眯眯地：“下次给你带束大的。”

PART 4. HOME FOR LOVELORN PERSON

这不是徐英浩第一次到金道英的公寓，徐英浩甚至还有属于自己的拖鞋。

徐英浩熟门熟路地把自己扔进金道英的沙发里，他被雪打湿的头发这会儿又把金道英的沙发蹭湿。

金道英留下一句“想吃什么自己做”就钻回卧室洗澡去了。

但从浴室出来他也没能闻见饭菜的香味。

金道英走到客厅时沙发上是空的，客厅的灯光透过玻璃门照射到阳台外的徐英浩身上，给他落寞的背影披上一道暖色的光。

金道英拉开其中一边玻璃门，倚在门框上盯着徐英浩看。徐英浩没有回过头看他，但金道英清楚徐英浩知道自己就在这。

徐英浩缓慢地又吐出一口烟，金道英这才开口说道：“你知道这里不是你的失恋收容所吧。”

徐英浩于是笑出了声。

金道英屈指敲敲玻璃转身回屋：“赶紧掐了烟进来，冷死了。”

徐英浩乖乖答“好”，跟上金道英的脚步，反手关上了玻璃门。

“我刚刚在想，”徐英浩挤到金道英旁边坐下，就像他们高中时每周的电影之夜那样，“我们应该去参加对街酒吧的周六派对。”

“不错，”金道英专心致志地在找电影，“除了今天不是周六，以及现在正在下雪之外，这个想法还挺好的。”

“明天就周六了，雪也不大嘛。”自由灵魂如徐英浩，从来不会因为一点不圆满感到烦恼，“我们多久没一起去参加派对了？”

“得让你失望了，很抱歉没人数着这个过日子。”金道英自顾自打开最近热门的商业片，轻轻踢踢徐英浩的小腿肚，“拿包薯片出来。”

徐英浩俯身在购物袋里翻翻，把薯片打开交到金道英手里：“所以去吗？”

“我不喜欢派对。”金道英往旁边挪了挪，把薯片放到他俩中间。

徐英浩把薯片拿过放到自己腿上，又贴了上去：“但你喜欢我，我喜欢派对，四舍五入就是你也喜欢派对。”

金道英差点被薯片呛到。

他当然知道徐英浩说的“喜欢”不是那种意义上的“喜欢”，不然徐英浩也不会没心没肺地说出这种话。

但知道和不在意是两码事。

“去吧。”徐英浩张开双臂箍住金道英，把金道英挤得表情皱作一团——徐英浩总是忘记自己究竟有多大只。

“去去去，行了吧。”金道英不自在地挣扎一下，“你这次回来都不打算回家的吗？”

“去完派对就回。”徐英浩这才满意地松开他，安静地看了半分钟电影后突然又提议道，“不如我们看《侏罗纪世界》吧。”

金道英没能马上回答。

徐英浩于是又问：“还是你已经你都看过了？我才看过第一部，所以今年新一部上映的时候我都没能看。”

“还没看过。”金道英拿过遥控器退出电影，开始搜索《侏罗纪公园》。

电影看到一半的时候，在主角们的尖叫声中，徐英浩突然跟金道英表白道：“还是跟你一块看电影舒服。”

金道英冷哼一声，说：“废话。”

PART 5. PARTY

酒吧甚至还没有卸下万圣节时的装潢，配上一些客人夸张的浓妆艳抹，确实是有点万圣节的氛围。

“万圣节快乐。”徐英浩突然说，就好像他刚才读懂了金道英的脑电波。

金道英笑出了声，也回他一句“万圣节快乐”。

徐英浩被其他人搭讪并不是什么会令人意外的突发事件，毕竟他现在穿着金道英那小他一号的黑色T恤，肌肉几乎是在衣服底下叫嚣着说“快看看我”。

女孩问他要不要到吧台喝一杯酒，徐英浩首先看一眼金道英，就好像金道英是他的监护人或是别的什么。

金道英扬扬下巴示意他快滚，又盯着他俩离开的背影发呆。

今天好像还是什么浪漫电影主题夜，平时播放着运动比赛的电视机现在正播到男女主在火车站接吻。

金道英环顾四周，在挤满了情侣或是想寻欢的人的酒吧里，他确实显得有点格格不入。

酒吧里的人们突然开始朝着电视机齐声倒数，就好像里面正在播放的不是电影而是纽约广场的新年倒数直播。

数到0后人们都开始和身边的人接吻，有些是一起来的情侣，有些是刚刚认识的陌生人，而孤独地坐在卡座里的金道英得以幸免于难。

金道英看向吧台的方向，徐英浩正朝着女孩摆摆手，而女孩也很干脆，耸下肩就转身和旁边的另一个女孩接吻。

金道英就这么盯着他看，直到徐英浩回望过来，扬起一个轻松的笑容，就好像他在看到金道英还在这的瞬间终于放下心来。

他们就在接吻的人群里对视，就像形成了一个属于他们俩的小小世界。

“Fuck it. ”金道英把最后一口酒喝完，起身朝徐英浩走去。

他穿过拥吻中的人群，走到徐英浩面前停下。

“要不要接吻。”他听见自己的声音伴着《Kissing Strangers》的旋律，冷静得不可思议。

徐英浩一时间也没反应过来，凑近了一些，微微侧过脑袋。他可能以为自己听错了。

金道英干脆伸手捧住他的下巴亲了上去。

他停留了两秒钟就松开徐英浩，后退一步，像是在等待徐英浩给他判刑。

徐英浩茫然地眨眨眼睛，显然还没有反应过来，但金道英焦虑得心脏都快要爆炸。

所以金道英最后还是临阵脱逃了。

这是一个既像万圣节又像新年的某个普通周六夜晚，金道英终于朝着看不见底的深渊迈出了第一步。

PART 6. FIRST SNOW IN SEOUL

在金道英无视徐英浩短信的第二个周日，首尔迎来了2018的第一场雪。

排队点咖啡的时候，徐英浩听到身后的女孩们在讨论说，在初雪遇见自己喜欢的人的话，就会一辈子在一起。

徐英浩从咖啡厅出来后，蹲在路边发了会儿呆，又在还没有积得很深的雪地上画上一句“do u want 2 talk？”然后拍下来发给了金道英。

这是金道英第30次已读不回，而徐英浩在用上癌症骗金道英回消息后已经黔驴技穷了。

甚至癌症都没能骗来金道英的回复，徐英浩心想金道英是真的很聪明。

倒不是说癌症这一招有多高明，只是亲完人就跑还不回复消息这一系列行为，倒是给了徐英浩一次深入思考的机会。

他一直都觉得金道英陪在身边是一件太过自然的事情，就像他一直屯着《侏罗纪公园》系列就等着和金道英一起把它们看完。

或许金道英也没有像徐英浩想的那样——喜欢他之类的，或许金道英只是觉得他身边的人都在接吻所以突发奇想想要亲一下他。

但不论怎样，徐英浩都希望金道英可以回复他的消息。

因为如果真的是徐英浩想的那样——如果金道英真的喜欢他的话，他想说的是他也一样。

PART 7. CHRISTMAS

为了回家过圣诞节，徐英浩在圣诞节前几天疯狂加班赶作业，给金道英发消息的频率也降低了不少。

而金道英的回应仍旧只有已读。

但在圣诞节前一天，徐英浩下了飞机打开手机后收到的第一条消息就是来自金道英的。

徐英浩心想毕业后他一定要回芝加哥工作，因为这里好像才是他的福地。

金道英只是说“圣诞快乐”，而徐英浩的回复是“你也是！我刚刚下飞机，能到你家去吗？”

字里行间就像是窜动着一只疯狂摇着尾巴的小狗。

但金道英又没有回复了，就好像那句“圣诞快乐”是他的群发消息，但徐英浩大概是金道英认识的人里唯一一个需要计算时差来发圣诞祝福的，所以他猜测金道英只是又像鸵鸟一样重新躲起来了。

金道英的父母在他上大学后又回韩国工作了，两人很忙，而且是比较传统的韩国人，不太重视圣诞节的意义，所以有好几年他都是直接在徐英浩家过的圣诞节，今年当然也同样被徐妈妈邀请了。

他在委婉地拒绝后又被徐妈妈的热情打败，最后还是在晚上六点准时带着礼物出现在徐英浩家门口。

是徐英浩给他开的门，金道英扯扯嘴角意思意思地笑了一下，然后又埋着脑袋从徐英浩和门框间的缝隙钻进屋里，放下礼物就跑进厨房和徐妈妈打招呼聊天，显然还是不打算跟徐英浩说话的样子。

在吃完晚饭后徐妈妈又要扯着金道英唠家常，但这次被徐英浩强行中止了。

徐英浩把金道英拉到后院的亭子里，看他垂着眉眼的模样叹了口气：“还是不想和我说话吗？”

“想看《侏罗纪公园》的话，我们可以今天就把他看完。”金道英没头没尾地突然说道。

徐英浩迷茫地问了句“what”，金道英倒是很平静：“11月24号你说的。你说至少要看完《侏罗纪公园》。”

徐英浩想起来自己确实发了很多不着边际的短信：“那看完还跟我说话吗？”

金道英没有回答，只是深吸一口气，望进徐英浩的眼睛里：“11月24号你还说，很珍惜和我待在一起的时间。在我亲了你之后还这么想吗？”

“当然了。”徐英浩一脸莫名，“为什么会不这么想？已经发生的既定事实又不会突然改变。”

“那你短信里说的也都是真的吗？”金道英又问，“全都作数吗？”

徐英浩立刻点头，又马上想起来点什么：“也不全是，得了癌症那个是假的。”

“我知道，”金道英突然想起来似的，忍不住笑了一下，“那后面说的那句呢？”

“希望在死前听到的最后的声音是我的声音，这句话也是假的吗？”金道英说这句话的时候，像是一句叹息。

“这句是真的。我真的很喜欢你的声音。”徐英浩的声音也跟着放低，“轮到我提问了吗？”

徐英浩说完没有直接提问，而是静静地等金道英同意。

“问吧。”金道英说，语气终于恢复成平时的样子。

“为什么突然想要亲我呢？”

“因为你站在榭寄生下。”金道英答道，避开了徐英浩最关心的问题，“在他们数到0的时候，你看向了我，就因为那一个瞬间，我突然想要吻你。”

徐英浩朝金道英笑眯了眼睛：“现在也是，我们头上有榭寄生。”

金道英立马抬头看：“哪里？”

徐英浩笑出了声：“其实没有，我只是想要吻你。”

他就着金道英抬头的姿势吻上去，比之前金道英吻他还要久，还要深入。

徐英浩离开金道英的嘴唇后，又用鼻尖蹭蹭金道英的，轻声问道：“那我现在算是你的男朋友吗？”

金道英睁着他圆圆的眼睛，还没能从徐英浩快速的推进中反应过来。

但徐英浩总是很有耐心，就像他一个月内给金道英发了一百多条已读不回的短信也仍旧在等金道英和他说话那样。

徐妈妈喊徐英浩去洗碗的声音打断了金道英在酝酿的回应，徐英浩抱歉地凑上去又亲吻一下金道英的脸颊：“不用着急，你可以想好了再告诉我。”

说完他就转身要进屋，金道英这才抓住徐英浩的手腕，回应道：“好。”

徐英浩还没想到这句“好”是回应的前后哪一句话，金道英像是立即和他又想到一块去，赶紧补了一句：“不是算是，你就是我的男朋友。”

徐妈妈在屋里又催了一声徐英浩，而他正笑眯了眼睛，又凑到他男朋友的嘴边落下一个亲吻：“好的，男朋友。”说完他又盯着金道英的脸看了一会儿才转身进屋。

金道英在他进了屋之后才后知后觉地摸摸脸颊，然后轻咳两声装作一切照常的样子也跟着进了屋里。

徐妈妈见他进屋立马上去拉过他继续之前被打断的话题，这回又翻出了之前没见过的徐英浩小时候的照片。

他们俩就在徐英浩的钢琴旁席地而坐，徐英浩洗完碗后也走到他们身边站定，听着徐妈妈讲述自己小时候的糗事也没有打断，只是盯着金道英跟着徐妈妈的故事剧情大笑或是偶尔看向自己求证的样子看。

徐英浩在这一刻觉得自己大概是世上最幸福的人了。

在送金道英回家的路上，徐英浩突然说：“真希望我能早点遇到你。”

在比高中还要更早的时候，如果是金道英过来帮忙把他的滑板从搬家货车里拿出来的话，或许这一切也会同样提前到来。

“Well, ”金道英转头看他，眼睛笑成一弯新月，“你早就遇到我了，你只是那时候没有喜欢上我。”

他们又站在芝加哥初雪时他们遇见的地方，徐英浩拉过他的手，轻轻捏了捏：“那么，感谢你一直都在。”

金道英凑过去亲吻他的嘴角，回应道：“You’re welcome. ”


End file.
